An Alternate scene for Abyss
by JK Willett
Summary: An Alternate scene from Abyss in which Daniel keeps Jack company while the rest of SG-1 come to Jack's rescue. rated T for possible later chapters. first piece I've published in awhile so please let me know what you think.


Stargate fan fiction

Description: an add in / altered scene for the episode Abyss, where Daniel keeps Jack company while the rest of SG-1 come to his rescue.

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot idea is mine.

"By the way Jack you could try taking better care of Sam, she looks exhausted" Daniel stated appearing beside his former teammate. Jack merely turned his head and looked at Daniel in confusion.

"What?" Jack muttered, the effects of the sarcophagus clearly starting to take effect.

"I mean, really doesn't look like she's been sleeping or eating for that matter. Have you noticed how thin she's looking?" Daniel demanded. He knew his friend was tired but he needed to keep him awake till help arrived. There was only so much he could do, so keeping Jack awake till they got there.

"You're going to chose now to give me a lecture?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well yes what else am I going to do?" Daniel knew his response was going to rile Jack up and he had to admit he was going to enjoy this a great deal.

"Oh I don't know, how about you help me get out of here," Jack muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

"And again you know I can't do anything directly to help you, but its okay because help is on the way" Daniel responded.

"And you know this because…. Because you went to see them! Did you send them here after me" Jack exclaimed opening his eyes and turning to face Daniel.

"Yes I went to them but they only needed a nudge; so as I was saying Sam looks exhausted and lonely and dare I say far too thin. I thought you cared about her," Daniel lectured ignoring Jack's grimace.

"You do realize that I've been a host to a Tok'Ra for the past couple of weeks right?" Jack asked.

"Yes I know but Sam's been like this for a few weeks though, long before you were taken as a host. So I ask again do you actually care about her?" Daniel asked again.

"Of course I care about her," Jack muttered.

"But enough to actually step in and do something? I mean there's caring about her and then there is caring for her. I mean do you care for her more then just as friends?" Daniel continued. At Jack's growl Daniel knew that he was push his limit but he didn't care, he needed to keep Jack conscious till the others got there.

"You know how I feel about her and you know why I can't do anything about it" Jack replied shutting his eyes again. He didn't want to go through this again, it was bad enough that she was all he could think of while he was in captivity. If he was truthful with himself she was the reason he had agreed to take the Tok'Ra symbiotic. She had begged him to try it, to live, so he had.

"I know you are in love with her but you never told me what was going on between the pair of you. In fact every time I tried to ask you about it you shut me down" Daniel argued.

Jack shuffled in his seat, startling at the sounds of bombing and fighting going on above them. Daniel sighed in relief at the sounds of fighting meaning that help would soon be here.

"Help is coming, you did good Danny boy" Jack said, excitedly he moved into position in preparation for someone turning off the gravitation level in the room. He had learned that not being the proper position can hurt.

"See you did it again Jack. Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" Daniel demanded standing up and getting in Jack's face.

Jack stood up to face him and yelled, "You know why I can't"

"No I really don't! Explain it to me"

Jack paced away from the other man and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The exhaustion and the effects of the sarcophagus were starting to weigh heavily on him.

"Because caring openly about her would end in one or both of us losing our jobs and I wont! I wont take her career from her" Jack yelled.

"I highly doubt that just because you show a little concern for a team mate it will get either of you fired" Daniel shook his head at his friends argument. It was clear the other man cared so much for Samantha that he had over thought the situation and could no longer see a solution to their problem.

"Daniel – it is a slippery slope," Jack admitted dejectedly.

"Jack I don't understand, what slippery slop?" Daniel asked.

"Are you kidding me? Daniel if I show concern over her wellbeing and actively do something to help her it will lead to other things growing. Things that if I allowed to grow could put not just us but the rest of the team in danger. Because as reasonable and as capable as I know she is, if I let this grow I wont be able to stop myself from doing all I can to protect her above everyone else even if that meant sacrificing the rest of the team. How long do you think that Carter would allow herself to be protected like that? I think she'd last maybe a week tops, after that she'd start resenting me. I couldn't handle it if she hated me. Is that what you wanted to hear Daniel? That I love her enough to stay away because acting on it cause her pain in the long run" Jack argued. He had turned his attention completely towards Daniel, so much so that he hadn't noticed that while he had been talking the gravity charge in the room had changed and that they had witnesses.

"And that's not to mention the fact that if we acted on those feelings it would result in a court marshal for both us. I wont take her career from her Daniel" he added, turning towards the wall with his hands on his hips and looking up at the ceiling.

"Jack" Daniel started, stunned that Jack had said as much about the relationship.

"Above all that Daniel, there's one factor I didn't account for, because in my argument she reciprocated my feelings, but I was just hoping. There's no guarantee that she would even risk any of that for an old man like me" Jack muttered.

"Well for starters Jack, I don't think that is an issue, its been clear to Teal'C and I for years that there's something between you two. Beside given the number of times that SG-1 has saved the world the air force would have to cut you both some leeway on those rules" Daniel argued.

"Daniel you don't get it, it is against the rules and I wont be the reason she looses her job" Jack stated.

"Jack" Daniel tried motioning that they had an audience of Teal'C and Carter. But Jack didn't seem to take the hint.

"Daniel dam it, I won't put her through that, I love her too much to put her through that" Jack yelled.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled, looking between him and their friends. Teal'C and Carter, looked between them in surprise and shock. Carter looked Jack in the eye before promptly dropping her gaze and blushing. Daniel was hopeful that Sam had heard enough, and judging by her blush she had, that she would take this opportunity to start something. He was confident that as long as Jack was thinking he was protecting her, he wouldn't budge a millimeter.

Meanwhile Jack stared at just about everything but Sam, the ceiling of his cell. He noticed that the sounds of fighting had stopped.

"Uh Hi guys, how's it going" Jack said finally.

"O'Neill I think it would be wise if we left this place, it appears as though the fighting is slowing down" Teal'C said stepping forward as Jack staggered towards them.

"Thanks Teal'C, I think you may be right" Jack said using Teal'C to steady himself. "I think arguing with Daniel has made me a little tired, so how about we get home so I can have a nap" he added.

Teal'C helped Jack over the step in the doorway and along with Carter they began to make their way out of the complex.

"So Daniel, what's the best way to get out of here?" Carter asked, taking point with Daniel beside her.

"Major Carter! Colonel O'Neill is unconscious" Teal'C announced.

Carter spun around to see O'Neill had slumped against the Jaffa. Spinning around to Daniel Carter asked "Daniel what's the best way to get out of here?"

"The same way you came in Sam, if you go now you should have a clear run to the Stargate" Daniel answered.

Daniel watched silently as Sam took point and led Teal'C, carrying O'Neill, out of the compound. Before long they were at the tree line looking out at the Stargate. Despite the fighting still going on, there were 6 Jaffa guarding the gate.

"I can't make out who's Jaffa they are, can you Teal'C?" Carter asked, surveying the rest of the tree line for any danger.

"They appear to be Lord Yu's Jaffa. Stay here with O'Neill and I'll deal with the Jaffa" Teal'C said, laying O'Neill down by a tree.

"Uh Teal'C I don't think that that is going to be necessary" Carter said as she watched the 6 Jaffa be killed by a glider.

"It appears the gate is now clear Major Carter" Teal'C stated.

"Let's not waste time then, lets go" Carter said as Teal'C picked up O'Neill again and the trio set off towards the gate.

Moments later Carter was dialing the gate for home. The wormhole established shortly after and Carter sent her GDO code through to open the iris.

"Let's go!" Carter called to Teal'C.

As the group stepped through the wormhole a group of Jaffa emerged from the tree line.

Arriving at the SGC and seeing Teal'C and O'Neill in front of her, Carter yelled for the iris to be closed. Trusting in her General Hammond gave the order for the iris to be closed.


End file.
